


Merlin & Arturia

by Purpleplums



Series: Digital Art for Merlin Genderbend AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arturia Pendragon - Freeform, BAMF Arturia, BAMF Merlin, Before Battle, Digital Art, Fanart, Fem!arthur, Gen, Magic, Merlin Emrys - Freeform, Merlin Genderbend AU, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: A digital art of Arturia and Merlin from me and brokenfannibal's merlin genderbend AU. This is Arturia/Merlin (Fem! Arthur and Fem!Merlin) Gwenhael and Morgan's will hopefully come soon!





	Merlin & Arturia

So here's Merlin and Arturia! I'm quite happy with how they turned out! If you'd like to read about their backgrounds/headcannons and an amazing oneshot written by brokenfannibal checkout our Merlin Genderbend AU! Hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
